1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hard coat film having an easily slipping property and a process for producing the hard coat film. More particularly, it relates to a hard coat film having an excellent slipping property both between coated surfaces and between a coated surface and a surface having no treatment in addition to an excellent hardness of the surface, and a process for producing the hard coat film.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the method of providing a plastic film with an easily slipping property, the method of coating the plastic film with a coating material containing an inorganic filler, such as silica as the representative example, or an organic filler, such as polyethylene powder and polycarbonate powder, and the method of coating the plastic film with a coating material containing a silicone additive, are well known. However, the method using the coating material containing an inorganic or organic filler has a drawback in that the haze value of the plastic film increases or appearance of the plastic film is inferior. The method of using the coating material containing a silicone additive has a drawback in that the easily slipping property is not exhibited between coated surfaces even though the slipping property between a coated surface and a surface having no treatment is improved.
Hard coat films used as protecting plates for displays are provided with hard coating layers on both surfaces of a plastic film. Hard coat films used as polarizing plates on liquid crystal cells are provided with a hard coating layer on one surface of a plastic film, and then treated with saponification for increasing affinity to water. In continuous processes for these treatments, there arise problems such as blocking between coated surfaces or between a coated surface and a surface having no treatment, and irregular winding of the film on a roll. Decrease in the workability in the next step of the production, and possibility of danger by static discharge during unwinding of the film from the roll, are caused by these problems. The film is occasionally folded, and commercial value of the film is damaged.